The Beagle Boys
The Beagle Boys are a group of characters from the Scrooge McDuck universe. Created by Carl Barks, they are a gang of criminals who constantly try to rob Scrooge McDuck. Their introduction and first appearance was in "Terror of the Beagle Boys", originally printed in Walt Disney's Comics and Stories #134. Being prominent villains from the comics, they were featured as recurring villains on DuckTales. Role on DuckTales In the original comics, the Beagle Boys bore no specific names and only referred to each other by the numbers on their arrest card placards. In contrast, DuckTales featured seven leading Beagles, all with different names and personalities - Big Time, Burger, Bouncer, Baggy, Bankjob, Babyface, and Bugle (also called Bebop) - along with the clan matriarch, Ma Beagle. In episodes featuring the Beagle Boys, the usual assortment consisted of Big Time and Burger with either Bouncer, Baggy, or both, though Bouncer appeared more often in the first season and Baggy appeared more often in the second and third seasons. In these instances, Big Time was usually the leader, unless Ma Beagle was present. On occasion in the first season, Bankjob, Bugle, and Babyface would appear instead, or one of those three would appear in place of one of the usual Beagles; however, those three Beagles were dropped after "Super DuckTales". Besides the above-mentioned seven Beagles, other Beagle Boys prominently featured over the course of the series were Bomber Beagle (in "Top Duck"), Megabyte Beagle (in "Super DuckTales"), and Backwards and Binky Beagle (in "Ducky Mountain High"), plus Bookworm Beagle and Baritone Beagle in DuckTales comic stories. "Take Me Out of the Ballgame" featured an appearance by the Beagle Brats, while "The Good Muddahs" featured three female Beagles called the Beagle Babes - Boom-Boom, Bouffant, and Babydoll. Bully Beagle from "Nothing to Fear" might also be related to the Beagle Boys. In "A Drain on the Economy", the Beagle Boys recruit their cousins for an attempted assault on the Money Bin. Over the course of the sequence, several of these Beagles are given the names Boom-Boom (not to be confused with the Beagle Babe), Banzai, Buckeroo, Beanball, Blitzkrieg, Bifocal, Bumpkin, Butterball, and Bullseye. Notably, the Beagles' cousins seen in "A Drain on the Economy" look quite similar to the usual "standard" Beagle Boys from the original Uncle Scrooge comics. Outside of the show itself, "standard" Beagle Boys appeared in the Disney Studios-produced stories produced for Gladstone Publishing's DuckTales comic book and even Boom! Studios' two DuckTales story arcs, "Rightful Owners" and "Dangerous Currency". "Standard" Beagles also appeared as enemies in the DuckTales NES game and its remake (with Big Time, Bouncer, and Burger appearing as sub-bosses in the latter version). Appearances in later Disney Afternoon shows ''Darkwing Duck Big Time and Burger made a cameo in the ''Darkwing Duck episode "In Like Blunt". ''Bonkers A "standard" Beagle Boy made a cameo appearance in the ''Bonkers episode "The 29th Page". ''Quack Pack'' In the episode "Nosy Neighbors", Donald tries to train his attack dogs, using an attack dummy that resembles a Beagle Boy. External links * Disney Wiki: Beagle Boys Category:DuckTales characters Category:Villains Category:Darkwing Duck characters Category:Quack Pack characters Category:Bonkers characters Category:Characters originating from Disney comics Category:Character groups